Kyouya's Hardship
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru find Kyouya in the midst of a breakdown in the third music room. Will they find out what happened? Tamaki seems to be the only one who cares more than the others... -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

Kyouya sat in the abandoned third music room, his glasses set next to him as he broke down. He let the tears wash away everything he was feeling and just let go. The only thing he didn't plan on was someone walking in, but this just wasn't someone. It was two people, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Kyouya…" Kaoru asked worried at how he looked. The twins knew not to be the little devil type when it came to their friends.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru was equally worried, the twins taking a seat on either side of the dark haired male. They were sitting on one of the love seats.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, it's nothing." Kyouya managed to say in a steady voice, wiping his tears away and placing his glasses back onto his face.

"No, Kyouya. Tell us." The twins both said at the same time, placing a hand on each shoulder. Kyouya sighed, not knowing how much more he could handle in one day.

"Do you want me to start from the beginning or just say why I'm like this, this time?" he asked slowly, leaning back into the plush cushions.

"Beginning." Hikaru said, Kaoru nodding in agreement.

"To put it in short, my Mother committed suicide when I was younger. My father has hated and blamed me fore everything about Mother since then. He beats me and periodically kicks me out of the house and… this time…" Kyouya broke down once more, having a relapse. Hikaru and Kaoru had frown on their face, worried looks in their eyes they both wrapped an arm around him for support. Kyouya whispered the last part.

"What was that Kyouya?" Kaoru asked wanting to hear it.

"He…." Kyouya's voice was barely above a whisper. "Raped me…" Kyouya said ever so softly. The twins both gasped, shocked a horrified yet they made no move to get away from him.

"I'm so sorry Kyouya." Hikaru said before the twins both gave him a hug at the same time.

"If there's anything we can do…?" Kaoru added. Kyouya shook his head and moved to stand.

"It's all right, being able to tell you guys was enough for me. Just please don't tell anyone, just for once don't say anything." Kyouya muttered, his head hanging low so his hair covered his eyes from the twins sight. He walked away, leaving the room.

"Oh Hikaru…" Kaoru said sounding like he was about to cry himself, he was scared and worried for Kyouya.

"It's all right Kaoru, he'll be fine." Hikaru said before hugging his brother and giving him a kiss on the cheek before the two of them also left.

The next day all the Host members gathered in the club, Kyouya being the last one their, but still before all the guests. They had an hour before all the guests arrived. He walked in with a slight limp, hiding it as best as he could and keeping a cool face on he went over to the same love seat he sat on last night and lay down. He closed his eyes and just rested for a bit.

"Kyouya… are you all right?" he opened his eyes to see a worried Hikaru and Kaoru looking down to him.

"I'm fine." He said, but he let the twins know with his eyes that he wasn't. Kaoru felt a few tears brim his eyes and he had to turn and walk away to hold them back.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called after his brother, following him to where he walked off to. Haruhi was the next to ask.

"Are you not feeling well?" she asked, sounding only a bit concerned.

"I just want to rest for a bit, I don't think I can participate with the Club today." He sounded slightly defeated and sunk back into the cushions before closing his eyes once more, it was all he could do o hold back from another break down.

"I'll tell Tamaki, just rest." Haruhi said gently before walking away. It wasn't long before Tamaki was fussing and rushing over to him to check on him. The twins held him back as Kyouya had finally fallen into a light sleep.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I need to make sure Mommy is all right." Tamaki whined, trying to struggle free from their grasp.

"Tamaki, this is serious." Hikaru said, slightly answered by his King's mood. Tamaki straightened up t that, stopping his hyper attitude.

"What's wrong with him?" Tamaki asked, he had noticed. He had noticed Kyouya's slight limp, he heard all his quiet pained gasps, he saw the pain and fear behind his eyes.

"I can't tell you, but it's best not to bother him." Kaoru stated, turning away with a frown on his face. Hikaru hugged Kaoru to try and make him happy. Tamaki nodded and quietly walked over to where Kyouya was lying and knelt next to him.

"What is it that troubles you? Kyouya…" he whispered so no one would hear him. He stroked Kyouya's hair lightly, but that startled Kyouya awake and his eyes shot open and he abruptly sat upright. "I didn't mean to wake you, are you all right?" Tamaki asked, really concerned for his best friend now. Why wouldn't he tell Tamaki what was wrong…

"It's nothing…" Kyouya said, letting his fear drop away as he moved to stand. His had a wave of dizziness strike him and he collapsed, leaving Tamaki to catch him. The other Host members rushed over, but Hikaru and Kaoru told them to just sit back because they didn't want Kyouya getting overwhelmed.

"What's wrong with Kyouya-chan?" Honey asked sadly, being up on Mori's shoulders. Haruhi wanted to know the same but kept quiet.

Tamaki placed Kyouya back onto the couch and walked over to his friends. "I'm calling the club off for today, Kyouya's in no health to do anything right now. Our fans will be sad, but it's for the best." Tamaki told them, letting them go back to their business.

"Tamaki I'm all right, it's not that bad." Kyouya said from his standing position by the couch, using it as a support.

Kaoru snapped, he couldn't take Kyouya's façade anymore. "Nothings wrong!" he shouted, tears prickling his eyes.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered, he was normally the forceful one.

"How can you say that Kyouya! You're obviously hurt, why can't you just accept it! It hurts to see you do this to yourself you know, you're my friend!" Kaoru let his tears fall. Everyone was shocked by his outburst and Hikaru hugged him tightly.

Kyouya looked down, ashamed by everything. He let himself sink to the floor, not being able to bear much more strain on his legs and lower back.

"We only want to help you Kyouya…" Kaoru whispered, rubbing the tears away.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, Hikaru… everyone." Kyouya said loud enough for them to hear. "I have something I need to tell you… I… I've been beaten by my father for the past years but I apparently did something to really anger him so he… h-he…" Kyouya choke don the last words, refusing to let the tears fall again. He took a shaky breath and continued. "So he raped me… last night and the night before…" Kyouya stated sadly, letting out a small sigh of relief after confessing.

Mori sat down with Honey now in his lap, a frown showing on his usually stoic features. Haruhi stood in shock; Hikaru stood hugging Kaoru, trying to comfort his brother as he let Tamaki take over comforting Kyouya.

"Kyouya… I'm sorry, but I want to help you… I just don't know what to do…" Tamaki said sadly to Kyouya before pulling him into a hug, careful not to hurt him.

"Let me stay with you Tamaki…. I can't go back home… he'll only do it again." Kyouya sobbed into Tamaki's chest. Hikaru has to help Kaoru sit as he was crying also, causing Hikaru to let some of his own tears slip.

The reason Hikaru and Kaoru were crying so much was because they had known for the longest time that Kyouya's father had beat hi, but they could never ask why. They felt as though they could've stopped this from happening if they had said something.

"You guys are dismissed, you may leave. We'll discuss things more thoroughly tomorrow. Keep this to yourselves for now." Tamaki said, still holding onto a crying Kyouya. Everyone stayed silent and nodded, moving to gather their things. Hikaru and Kaoru just stayed as they were on the floor, hugging each other as Kaoru finally started to cease his crying.

It was Honey who spoke up first. "Kyouya-chan… please have my cake. You need it more than I do." Honey said sweetly, holding out a small dish with a slice of strawberry cake on it. Kyouya wiped his tears away and accepted it.

"Thank you Honey." He said with a slightly forced smile. Honey darted off to go with Mori and Haruhi to head home.

"Kyouya, I wish we could have done something to prevent this from happening. But we will promise to make sure your Father doesn't get away with this." Hikaru said, helping Kaoru up. Hikaru spoke for the two of them. He let Kaoru go and hug Kyouya as he gathered their things before silently leaving, hand in hand with Kaoru leaning against Hikaru. Brotherly love one would say, but it was far deeper than that. Hikaru and Kaoru truly loved each other more than anything in the world.

Tamaki pulled out his cell phone and called his father. "Father, I'll be coming home early with Kyouya. He's going to be staying with us for a while, I'll explain everything when we get home. Thanks, bye." Tamaki spoke quickly into the phone before placing it back into his pocket and helping Kyouya up. They left the Music room in silence, locking the door and placing a sign on it to tell their customers they would be closed for the day.

Hope you enjoy, I'll post chapter 2 up as soon as I'm able!!! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

When Tamaki reached his house he had to help Kyouya inside, but he wasn't expecting his dad to practically maul them the instant they got into the door.

"What's going on Tamaki? Why is Kyouya…" he stopped when he saw Kyouya. The teen looked exhausted and hurt, so he became concerned. "Kyouya, are you not well? What's going on...?" he asked again while helping Tamaki lay Kyouya on the couch and Kyouya fell into a light sleep.

"Dad, sit down this will be a shock to you. Trust me." Tamaki said sadly waiting for his father to sit before he started talking again. "I just found out that Kyouya's father beats him, but the past two nights he went to far with it and he…" Tamaki took a breath and glanced over to check on Kyouya real quick. "Kyouya's father raped him." Tamaki's father gasped, a look of absolute concern on his face as he looked at his son's friend.

"I see, I'm going to call the police and they're going to need a statement from Kyouya. But I think I'll wait until Kyouya's awake. Until then he's staying here with us." Tamaki's father said seriously before leaving to go into his study.

"I'm sorry Kyouya…" Tamaki said to his friends sleeping form. "I'll take care of you from now on." He added in a whisper before taking a seat and flipping on the TV to watch something.

Hikaru and Kaoru were lying in bed next to each other. Hikaru turned on his side facing Kaoru and Kaoru on his stomach, busy crying into one of their pillows. Hikaru was gently rubbing his back and comforting him.

"We couldn't do anything…" The pillow muffled Kaoru's voice but Hikaru could still understand it.

"That doesn't mean we can't do anything now Kaoru… We can still help him." Hikaru said to his brother before pulling him away form the pillow and into a hug. Kaoru wasn't crying anymore, but his face was still damp with his tears. Hikaru gave him a pained look. "Kaoru please don't cry anymore, I don't like to see you like this." Hikaru whispered to him before kissing his eyelids. Kaoru gave a small smile before tipping his head up to give Hikaru a passionate kiss.

Kaoru parted his lips gently so their tongues could meet and fight for dominance but they didn't let it get to heated. Hikaru pulled away soon enough, both of them panting a little form lack of oxygen. Kaoru gave him a bright smile. "I love you, Hikaru."

"I love you to, Kaoru." Hikaru said before they both embraced each other once more.

Tamaki was just standing to go a get something to eat when Kyouya grabbed his sleeve. He was awake now.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Tamaki's attention was all on his as he knelt by his side.

"Much better, thank you Tamaki." Kyouya said with a small smile. He sat up carefully and then stood. "I'm going to go use your shower, is that all right?" he asked, but Tamaki nodded.

"I'm going to make some food so you just settle in and make yourself at home." Tamaki said with a wide grin as Kyouya went upstairs to take a shower and he to the kitchen to make dinner. It wasn't long before he was done cooking, walking upstairs to check on Kyouya.

Kyouya was sitting on his bed, wearing Tamaki's plaid gray-blue-black pajama pants and a form fitting black shirt. He turned and looked at Tamaki when he walked in.

"Foods ready. How are you feeling, any better?" Tamaki asked while giving a small smile and holding his hand out for Kyouya to take.

"I'm feeling better, but I'm not that hungry." He said while Tamaki led him downstairs.

"Father, dinner is ready!" Tamaki shouted being to lazy to go knock on the door to his Father's Study. Tamaki, even though he had maids and butlers, had cooked and set the table. He served three plates of Spaghetti, a simple meal. Tamaki had just taken his seat next to Kyouya when his father came in.

"Ah, Kyouya. It's good to have you here." Yuzuru said with a smile that nearly matched Tamaki's.

"Glad to be here." Kyouya said, not bothering to touch his food with no appetite. On that subject he hadn't really eaten at all since the fist time his Father… Kyouya cringed in his seat and bowed his head as he had another small relapse. Tamaki and Yuzuru noticed.

"Kyouya, I'm sorry." Yuzuru said while swiftly taking his seat. One of their maid's came by and poured them each a glass of water.

"It's alright…" Kyouya took a deep breath and released to calm down before giving a small smile. "I take it you're going to do something about the matter." Kyouya said in a serious tone.

"After dinner would it be all right if I consulted the police? Would you be willing to give a statement?" Yuzuru asked, hopeful that Kyouya would agree with him on the idea.

"I wouldn't mind, than you for the help." Kyouya said before taking a small sip of water. Tamaki just sat back in silence, he and his father eating in silence while Kyouya trailed his eyes to the window to watch out it. The same maid from before cleared their plates and Yuzuru went off to call the police while Kyouya and Tamaki headed upstairs to his room.

Once they were inside Kyouya went and sat on the bed up by the pillows, leaning his back against the headboard while Tamaki sprawled out next to him. "Hey, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked while looking up at the older male with his purple eyes.

"What is it Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, in turn looking down at him.

"Um, well I wanted to ask how you were doing. Like, if you were in any pain that I could have treated or if you needed anything." Tamaki said while sitting up on the bed next to Kyouya. Tamaki still wore his school uniform, not bothering to change out of it yet.

"I'm not in any pain, at least not right now." Kyouya said but then mumbled something after that while looking away.

"What was that?" Tamaki asked wanting to know what it was he leaned in, getting close to Kyouya's face. Kyouya pushed him away lightly.

"I said I could use a hug…" Kyouya did have feelings for Tamaki. He had long before anything had happened to him, yet he didn't know now after what his father had done. He still liked Tamaki, maybe even loved him, but he just wasn't sure of how to tell him.

Tamaki gave a confused look before his face softened. "Of course.' He said before wrapping Kyouya in a comfortable hug. Kyouya hugged back a little, just wanting to stay in Tamaki's warmth forever. That's when they heard a knock on the door and Tamaki pulled away to go open it.

His father stood there with an older looking Police officer. "Kyouya needs to make his statement now." Yuzuru said, pointing to wear Kyouya sat before walking off to somewhere in the house. Tamaki and the officer sat on the bed next to Kyouya.

"So, tell me from the beginning." The male officer said, having his pen ready to write. Not long later, after some tears, hugging, and comforting words from Tamaki the officer got all need out of Kyouya. Except for one last thing. "Now, Kyouya. Would you mind showing me some of the marks your father has left on you?' the officer asked carefully, not wanting to alarm Kyouya at all.

"It's all right." Kyouya said, wiping a few stray tears away before pushing up off the bed and standing. There he carefully took his shirt off leaving Tamaki and the Officer to gasp in shock.

Littered over his torso were numerous dark blue bruised along with scratch marks and some deeper looking open wounds. He turned to show his back, which was covered in scratch marks and cuts. Kyouya also, which he had shown the officers earlier, had rope burns and bruising on his wrists. After letting the two of them have a good look he slipped the shirt back on, shivering from the cold a little.

"Are there any more?" the officer asked, keeping a calm tone of voice. He was asking, not demanding an answer. Kyouya nodded, but wasn't all for showing the rest with Tamaki in the room.

"Tamaki, could you please leave the room for a moment?" Kyouya asked the blonde, who nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. Kyouya then proceeded to take of the pajama bottoms showing the rest of the marks. It was the same as his arms, chest, and back. Bruising of different ages and scratches and cut that seemed a little more than painful. After pulling the pants back on he lie down on the bed to relax while to officer stood and finished writing down some last minute notes.

"We'll make sure he pays, you have nothing to worry about. Just stay in the custody of this family and court will deal with the rest." The officer said giving Kyouya a smile before leaving the room to let Tamaki back in.

He sat on the other side of the bed next to Kyouya, waiting in silence. Kyouya just let out a little chuckle. "Tamaki, ask the question already would you/' Kyouya said with a smile. Typical Tamaki.

"Why did you ask me to leave…?' Tamaki asked not sure if he should be asking or not. Kyouya just gave him a plain look.

"I didn't want you to see, you'd only fuss over me more." Kyouya said while turning his head away. He was hiding something and Tamaki knew it.

"Why else? I know you're keeping something from me, so say it of else I'll make you.' Tamaki playfully threatened. Kyouya wasn't going to answer but his body was in no condition to deal with Tamaki.

"Come here." Kyouya turned back to him and motioned him closer, and just as Tamaki moved in Kyouya planted a short, sweet kiss on the blonde's lips. "I was afraid to show you because I didn't want to make you worry. Tamaki, I think I may be in Love with you…" Kyouya whispered the last part, but it was loud enough for Tamaki to hear. They looked at each other in silence before Tamaki gave Kyouya a kiss on the cheek.

"You took those last words right out of my mouth." He whispered sweetly to Kyouya before wrapping him in a warm embrace, but this time there was more to it than before.

Hope you enjoyed! I'll start working on Chapter 3 ASAP. Tell me if any of you would like more Hikaru & Kaoru at all because I wouldn't mind writing some extra little things here and there. Constructive Criticism is welcomed!!! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend started the next day, but his phone ringing in an annoying manor next to his head awaked Tamaki. Sitting up from bed, careful not to bother Kyouya he answered the phone.

"Hello?" He sounded groggy; he rubbed his eyes to get some of the sleep out of them.

"Tamaki!" it was Hikaru, he sounded close to being hysterical.

"Hikaru, what's going on? What's the matter?" Tamaki asked quickly, trying to refrain from being to loud. He stood and walked over by the window in his room, the sun only just beginning to rise.

"Kaoru, h-he's gone!" Hikaru sounded as if he was crying on the other line. He was far from calm. Tamaki was shocked; Kaoru and Hikaru were always together.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Tamaki was on the verge of panicking himself. Hikaru was never one to really become hysterical but Tamaki assumed he was wrong with that now.

"He left! He left a note saying he was going somewhere and that he was sorry and he said goodbye in it! Tamaki… please, you have to help." Hikaru sounded hysterical.

Hikaru was on the phone with Tamaki in his bedroom where he had just sunken to the floor and was forcing back tears so he could still talk.

"Hikaru, meet me at my house and bring the note. I'll be ready when you get here." Tamaki said quickly before closing his phone and running to his closet to get dressed. When the blonde was finally dressed he turned to see that Kyouya was awake.

"What's going on?" the raven asked, obviously knowing something was worrying Tamaki.

"Hikaru called, Kaoru has gone missing. He's meeting me here so we can go and find him. Let's just go with it is not good." Tamaki quickly answered, slipping phone into his pocket and taking a quick break to sit on the bed. Kyouya moved closer to him.

"I'm coming with, this seems to be partially my fault." Kyouya said before getting up and going to borrow some of Tamaki's clothes again. He went and changed in the bathroom before coming back. Just as they both slipped jackets on they heard a frantic knocking at the door. Rushing downstairs they saw a butler had already opened the door.

Hikaru stood panting with breath, hunched over with his hands on his knees. He looked exhausted, severely stressed and not like himself at all. Finally regaining breath he stood, his eyes looking frantic. "I have a good idea where he is." Hikaru said quickly, still seemingly out of breath.

"Where?" Tamaki and Kyouya asked at the same time, wanting a quick and fast answer.

"Even though we do not have school I'm sure he's in the Music room. That's the only possible place." Hikaru answered their question and then they were off. They took one of Tamaki's limos, the fastest one at that.

Once they were seated Hikaru proceeded to try and calm down and will himself not to break down once more.

"_Damn it Kaoru… how could you do this to me?_" Hikaru shouted in his head, closing his eyes to wait until they arrived at the school.

Kaoru sat alone in the music room, praying that Hikaru wouldn't find him. "Why am I even doing this…?" Kaoru asked to himself out loud. Then he remembered why. "Oh, yea. Hikaru probably blames me for everything anyway… not being able to help in anything. He's probably annoyed by me being a crybaby and that's why he's not looking for me…" Kaoru held his head in his hands and cried silently for a little while before wiping the tears away. "I guess I really have no choice…" Kaoru said monotone to himself as he walked over to some of the glass doors, opening them and standing out on the third story balcony. He glanced cautiously over the edge before stepping back and taking a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Hikaru…" he whispered sadly before beginning to make a move to the edge.

The door to the music room crashed open, causing Kaoru to turn abruptly and look. Tamaki and Kyouya were holding the doors open and he saw Hikaru running towards him. He was about to move when he was tackled to the ground by the force of his brother.

"Kaoru you fucking idiot!" Hikaru shouted at Kaoru, obviously not wanting to let go of him anytime soon. He was crying, his golden eyes full of tears.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered before hugging his brother back tightly, also beginning to cry. Kyouya and Tamaki stood back, watching the scene. "I'm so sorry Hikaru… I just, I thought you were mad and annoyed by me. I didn't want to be a burden to you."

Hikaru cut him off with a soft kiss, his tears flowing and mixing with Kaoru's. "Nothings your fault, as long as you're safe now Kaoru." Hikaru said gently the two of them standing.

"How about we all go back to my place for now?" Tamaki asked as the twins walked over.

"Sure, and I hope you're feeling better Kyouya." Hikaru said with a smile, happy to have his brother at his side again. Kyouya nodded and flashed a smile before the four of them left, all still tired as the sun had just risen.

Tamaki had helped carry Kyouya back into his house as the raven had fallen asleep on the way home. He must have been exhausted from all the past events. Tamaki placed him in the bed under the covers and went downstairs to join the twins.

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting at the dining room table, quiet as Tamaki came and sit across form them. "How has Kyouya been?" they both asked at the same time. Tamaki gave a smile.

"He's been doing perfectly fine. We already got the police involved and he had to give a statement and now it's just up to the court of Law." Tamaki answered, giving a sigh and resting his head on the table. Hikaru and Kaoru were about the say something more when there was a loud barrage of knocks on the door. From the other room Tamaki could here an angered mans voice yelling at the poor butler that opened the door.

Yuzuru came down the stairs out of his private study to see Tamaki and the twins. "Who's doing all this yelling?" he asked with a confused look. Tamaki and the twins pointed towards the direction of the front door. Yuzuru shook his head and walked and walked away into the room. The twins and Tamaki listened in as best they could to what was going on in the other room.

Yuzuru, or Mr. Suoh, walked into the room to see the person he would have to say he disliked the most. Yoshio Ootori, Kyouya's father. Yoshio turned an angry look upon Yuzuru.

"You wouldn't happen to have any idea where my son might be, Mr. Suoh?" Yoshio asked as his glare darkened tenfold.

"Why of course he would be staying here, after everything you've done to him he deserves to be anywhere way from you." Yuzuru said, keeping his calm demeanor.

Away in the other room Kyouya was awake and had just come down the stairs because of all the commotion. "What is going on/" he asked, completely oblivious to everything going on.

"Kyouya, you're father is here." Tamaki said as he stood up from his chair and walked over to Kyouya. The raven had a minor look of fear on his face. Tamaki laid a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off and turned to walk to where his father was, leaving Tamaki and the twins no choice but to follow and try to stop him. The instant Kyouya walked in there all hell broke loose.

"Kyouya! What the hell were you thinking?" Yoshio shouted at him. Kyouya kept a calm façade going and stayed silent, but that was a bad play on his part. His father rushed over to where he stood and struck him on the face and left him to fall but Tamaki was there to catch him. "Answer when I ask a question!" Yoshio shouted down at his son, but Tamaki had to interject into it.

"Why should he have to answer to something as repulsive as you are?" Tamaki looked up with one of his dangerous glares that were rarely seen.

In the back round Hikaru had pulled out his phone and was rapidly dialing 911 to get someone there.

"I don't believe I was talking to you!" Yoshio shouted, striking Tamaki with a kick that sent him away from Kyouya. He landed a couple more kicks that sent Tamaki's vision reeling, almost sending him unconscious also. The blonde stood, staggering slightly before punching Yoshio square in the face, then falling to his knees gripping his rib cage with one arm, the other supporting him.

"Doesn't matter if you were talking to me or not." Tamaki coughed as Kyouya crawled over to his side. Tamaki kept a glare and Yoshio's body, angered beyond anything. Yuzuru was left to deal with Yoshio until the cops showed up and Hikaru and Kaoru helped Kyouya and Tamaki out of the room. Tamaki halted his glare as the twins helped him out of the room.

"You idiot, why did you do that?" Kyouya shouted at Tamaki who was sitting on the bottom step, still gripping onto his stomach.

"Just calm down! This is no time to start fighting between each other, we just need to wait all right." Hikaru said as Kaoru was quietly talking to Tamaki making sure he was all right.

"Sorry Kyouya, I couldn't stand him." Tamaki winced slightly but gave everyone a smile.

"Well your slight stupidity got you a few bruised ribs, maybe worse. But you shut him up that's for sure." Kaoru said with a laugh. They all had to chuckle a little at the comment, at least until they heard sirens going off.

"You guys called the cops!" Tamaki exclaimed, forgetting about his pain momentarily and springing up.

"Sure did, we're not letting Mr. Ootori get away this time." Kaoru and Hikaru chimed at the same time. Tamaki shook his head and sat back down just as a young female officer walked in.

"Are anyone of you hurt?" she asked, walking over with a slightly angered face on.

"Our friend Tamaki took quite a beating from Mr. Ootori. He took a couple strong blows to the chest and stomach." Hikaru said, helping Tamaki to stand.

"We have an ambulance out front, we'll take him to get checked out. Anyone else?" she asked her expression softening when everyone shook their heads as a no. Kyouya put it aside that he had been struck in the face again.

"Is it all right is we travel with Tamaki?" Kyouya asked the female officer.

"I don't care, just don't get in the way." She said before walking away, the guys following her out.

Everything else had been taken care of, Yuzuru staying back to explain to another officer everything that had occurred. Yoshio was being taken away in handcuffs, the rest going to the hospital with Tamaki. For so early in the morning a lot had occurred. The day was going to be a long one...

Happy New Year!!!! Review please, and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me! I'm at a bit of a block at the moment. Hope you enjoyed!

Hikaru & Kaoru: Why did you leave a Cliffhanger?

Me: I like them, and they create great suspense!

Hikaru & Kaoru: That's mean….

Me: I'll start typing more soon. Patience is a Virtue.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ouch, that hurts! I said I was fine!" Tamaki shouted from the bed he sat in. He was in the emergency room, a nurse meticulously poking at his ribs and stomach.

"I would believe so, but we need to get a picture of what's going on inside your stomach. I'm afraid there might be some internal bleeding that could cause severe problems." The nurse said sadly, letting Tamaki place his shirt back over his abdominal area. He went silent, a look of fear across his face. "Don't worry, it's probably really nothing." The nurse smiled as she blew some stray hair out of her face. Even in the pain he was Tamaki was still a gentleman.

"Such a fine nurse as yourself should have to deal with some of the worst men. Lucky for you, you're caring for a gentleman." Tamaki said while brushing the hair out of the nurse's face for her. She blushed and stuttered something about the doctor coming in soon before walking away, leaving him alone. That didn't last long.

"So, how's everything?" Kyouya asked from the doorway, pushing up his glasses as he walked in. Hikaru and Kaoru followed, sitting down in the chair together and closing their eyes to sleep.

"I need to get MRI… The doctors will take me away soon." Tamaki said with a sigh, saddened by the events. "_I just want to be home curled up with Kyouya in bed…_" Tamaki gave a light blush at the thought but repelled it when Kyouya talked again.

"I'm sure you'll need one, we can't be sure what's wrong if not." Kyouya said, sighing to himself before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"This sucks." Hikaru and Kaoru chimed in, their eyes still closed. They we still awake, just resting their eyes, snuggled into each other. It wasn't long before the doctor took Tamaki away, leaving Kyouya with Hikaru and Kaoru.

Kyouya edged to the floor and rested his back against the cupboard doors. He let out another sigh and rested his chin on his knees.

"Kyouya, do you have feelings for Tamaki/' Hikaru asked, golden eyes open and looking at Kyouya. Kyouya was a bit startled by the question.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"Only a little bit, but people are bound to notice." Kaoru said this time; a smile etching it's way onto his features. Kyouya just shook his head at how the twins noticed every little thing in life. The nurse from before walked in, he long brown hair put back in a ponytail.

"You three must be Tamaki's friends, I heard what has happened from him. You three must be starved, care to come to the cafeteria with me for lunch?" she wore a bright smile across her features, her green eyes looking hopeful. Hikaru and Kaoru jumped right of the chair and went to her side.

"Of course we're starved! You wouldn't believe everything that's happened in detail." Kaoru said, the twins leaving Kyouya to get up on his own and follow them as they went down to the next floor.

"I'm glad I have break now, I've been on my feet since last night…" the nurse sighed, kicking back at one of the tables after buying the boys lunch.

"I would die!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"It's been that busy?" Kaoru asked at the same time, Kyouya staying silent and barely even moving to take a bite out of the sandwich he got.

"I'm sorry, I must seem so rude. My name is Natsu, and your names?" the brown haired nurse asked. The twins smiled, thinking up a plan.

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru, but we can't say who is who. You'll just have to guess." The twins said happily at the same time. They were already playing their games.

"I'm Kyouya, glad to have a young lady as nice as you around." Kyouya said before flashing a small smile. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it he was worried for Tamaki.

"So Kyouya, is that blonde boy Tamaki you're boyfriend?" Natsu asked with a bit of a knowing smirk on her lips. Hikaru and Kaoru were a little mad about being ignored but they both nearly choked at the nurse's question.

"I suppose you could say that…" Kyouya said, looking down and away form the others.

"I'm sorry to pry, but I'm happy you answered anyway. He's a sweet man, I bet you're very happy." Natsu said with a little laugh to lighten the mood.

"Sweet?" Hikaru sounded appalled.

"Did you just call that blonde idiot sweet?" Kaoru said, equally appalled. Natsu nodded, giving another small laugh before her beeper went off.

"Sorry, looks like I'm needed elsewhere. I have to head up to the MRI room, it's probably your friend Tamaki." She said quickly before getting up and hurrying away. The twins had finished eaten and Kyouya had barely taken a bite but the three of them followed her, breaking away to sit in the waiting room.

It was another hour or so before she walked into the waiting room, Tamaki limping in being supported by one crutch. "He's good to go home, he just needs to take it easy and rest. A couple broken ribs a some bruising is all he has." Natsu said with another one of her dazzling smiles before rushing off.

"I'll call for a ride." Kyouya said before bringing out his cell phone. Tamaki gave a small nod, looking more exhausted then before. Once their ride arrived the twins helped Tamaki to the vehicle before getting in themselves, Kyouya already seated.

"When I get home," Tamaki breathed. "I'm taking a long nap." He finished with a yawn, leaning over into Kyouya's shoulder. Kyouya let him stay like that; smiling at the gesture while the twins pretty much fell asleep next to him.

They parted their separate ways soon enough, so now Tamaki and Kyouya had to go and face Yuzuru.

"My son! Are you all right/" the elder shouted franticly and pulling his son in for a hug when he saw him before regaining his composure.

"Fine, at east until you hugged me." Tamaki said with a wince, rubbing his bruised ribcage.

"I'm sorry, I should let you two go and rest after everything. Any injuries on your part Kyouya?" Yuzuru asked whole-heartedly seeming to be in a good mood.

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you Mr. Suoh." Kyouya said before helping Tamaki to his room where they both flopped down onto the bed. They had the radio flicked on, as not to be in silence at times and Tamaki started laughing, leaving Kyouya to join in.

"This is the best…" Tamaki breathed out, trying to regain his breath.

"What is?" Kyouya asked curiously.

"Being next to the one I love most." Tamaki said with a smile before claiming Kyouya's lips. Kyouya gently kissed back, telling that this was what Tamaki needed and maybe even what he needed. Parting his lips he let Tamaki's tongue battle with his, Kyouya's arms wrapping around Tamaki's neck as the blonde's hands placed themselves on his waist. Not once for a second did either of them feel it was wrong, they just felt happy.

To help the mood the perfect song just had to come on the radio at that moment. "_I remember what you wore on the first day. You came into my life and I though 'Hey, you know this could be something.' Cause everything you do and words you say, you know it all takes my breath away. Now I'm left with nothing… So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you. Maybe two is better than one. There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life and you've already got me coming undone. I'm thinking two is better than one…" _

"Kyouya…" Tamaki breathed out when they had pulled apart; there was some emotion in his deep lavender eyes that Kyouya couldn't pinpoint.

Kyouya didn't know if it was the song, if it was Tamaki, or if it was his own heart telling him something but he was crying while Tamaki held him again. He wasn't crying because he was sad, he was happy.

"Tamaki… thank you, for everything you've done." Kyouya said softly to him as he hugged back.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki sounded unsure at first but got the courage he needed from the tight grasp Kyouya had him in. "Do you think we could do more… more than kissing?" Tamaki asked cautiously, not knowing if Kyouya would be at all ready for anything. Kyouya didn't look at him for a while, but then looked up with a small smile, yet you could see a bit of fear hidden in his eyes.

"Tamaki, for you I'd do anything. So yes." Kyouya sounded truthful, like he would have lied in the first place.

"Thank you Kyouya." Tamaki said before claiming his lips once more.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Line break-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry for the cliffhanger, I want to put all the good stuff in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Review if you have any questions, ideas, or corrections I could use. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry for the really long wait, I might even get the net chapter up tonight or tomorrow for being so slow. School and people issues, but here you go! Chapter 5! Review please; I need a little help with ideas.**

The radio stayed on playing in the background as the boys were in the midst of a struggle. Tamaki had Kyouya pinned to the bed and was currently leaving a line of kisses up his stomach as he slowly pulled the fabric of the shirt up. Kyouya was fine with everything that was going on, at least until Tamaki gripped onto his hips in a manner that reminded him of his rape.

Slapping off Tamaki's hands and pushing the blonde away Kyouya cringed, leaning into the headboard of the bed and holding his arms out in a protective way. Tamaki felt his chest light up with pain from recent injuries, but he knew what he had done wrong. Kyouya's body was shaking and he could see tears trickle down his face, Kyouya was afraid.

"Kyouya I-" Tamaki reached his hand out, wanting to calm him but he did no good.

"Stay away!" Kyouya barked at him, his trembling body moved back as far as it could. "You're only doing this for your own pleasure!' Kyouya shouted again, this time quieter as the sobs made it hard speak. Tamaki felt a pang in his chest but snapped his hand out to grab Kyouya's arm and pull him into a hug. He didn't get that far, for he felt scabbed over cuts on Kyouya's wrist and recoiled.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki wanted to scream at him, tell Kyouya how stupid he was because he knew what those little cuts were from. Seeing the condition Kyouya was he gave up and rushed to his side. "Kyouya, calm down. You're hyperventilating, this sounds weird but place your head between your knees." Tamaki urged Kyouya, gently making his head lower as Tamaki rubbed his back gently so he would slow his breathing. Tamaki would be panicking, but he couldn't because then he would be of no use to Kyouya.

It was at least another five minutes before Kyouya started to calm down, yet the tears still rolled down his face. He fell into Tamaki's grasp, eyes shut tightly. He was taking small, easy breaths and seemed faint.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki let out a calm sigh as he stroked his friends hair, wanting nothing more than for him to go back to being normal. When it came to Kyouya, he forgot about his own pain and injuries and only focused on making Kyouya happy. Kyouya soon fell asleep listening to Tamaki's steady heartbeat. Tamaki laid him on the bed before going to get a cold cloth to place upon his forehead. It seemed that the instant he did Kyouya was awake. Tamaki had already removed Kyouya's glasses a while ago.

"T-Tamaki…?" Kyouya's voice sounded a bit strained but also seemed tired, like he was exhausted.

"It's all right Kyouya, I'm here." Tamaki wanted to reassure him that he wasn't trying to harm him, and Kyouya understood that.

"I'm… I…" Kyouya couldn't say what he wanted to and felt tears prick his vision slightly.

"Just calm down, I understand it Kyouya. It's my fault." Tamaki shushed him; the blonde knew he should have never asked. Kyouya wasn't going to be normal for a long time. Kyouya let the tears slip but kept silent and just reached over to hold Tamaki's hand.

"I love you Tamaki… But… I want to get better but…" Kyouya started shaking again and Tamaki sat down on the bed and let Kyouya use his thighs as a pillow.

"Kyouya, he'll pay for this I know. But I'm going to help pick up the pieces and make you happy again. Are you okay with that?" Tamaki asked quietly, taking on the habit of stroking Kyouya's hair. It seemed to calm him quicker than anything else. The most Kyouya could was nod and grip Tamaki's hand tighter. "Would you like to have anything for lunch?" Tamaki asked, knowing that Kyouya hadn't eaten much lately.

"Maybe a little…" Kyouya whispered before sitting up and wiping his eyes. Placing his glasses back on he helped Tamaki to stand and use him for support as they walked down to the kitchen. Tamaki decided to just make a couple sandwiches for them before bringing them up to the bedroom to eat.

Kyouya hadn't been much in the mood for eating but because of Tamaki's asking he finally ate half the sandwich. Tamaki had already finished his and was flipping channels on his TV.

Kyouya didn't feel good; at the time his body was off-kilter. He barely got any sleep, he barely ate, he was plagued with anxiety and what he also considered depression. Feeling his stomach flip he darted to the bathroom, leaving Tamaki to wonder for a little bit until he heard retching.

"Shit…" Tamaki knew what he had said; he didn't really care. Limping slightly to the bathroom door he sat on the other side, knocking slightly. "Are you going to be all right?" he asked concernedly. He was answered by the sound of dry heaving which made his own stomach turn a little. When he heard the toilet flush he decided to come in to find Kyouya curled up on the floor in front of the toilet looking miserable. "Do you want to sit in a hot bath or just go to sleep? Or would you rather like to go to the doctors so we can find out what's wrong with you and get help?" Tamaki said the last part with a bit of frustration in his voice. He couldn't believe that Kyouya let himself get like this, but he really couldn't blame him.

"I just want to be left alone…" Kyouya muttered, matching Tamaki's anger in his own voice.

"Not one of the choices. I want you to get better so how about we go see a doctor. I'm worried for you Kyouya… For more than one reason…" Tamaki sighed in what sounded like defeat, causing Kyouya to look up at him sadly. Tamaki had felt the scabs on Kyouya's wrists; this needed to end now.

"I suppose I have no choice." Kyouya slowly slid off the floor and stood, taking Tamaki's hand and following him to where Yuzuru was.

Knocking on the door softly, the elder opened it with a smile. "What seems to be the problem, Tamaki?" Yuzuru asked, seeing Kyouya by his side.

"I know we were there just a bit ago, but I think we should take Kyouya to the hospital. He's not doing as well as he should be." Tamaki said in a serious tone, gripping onto Kyouya's hand tighter. Not wanting to let him go.

"I'll fetch my coat and accompany you two." Yuzuru said before going into the room and then coming out.

The three made their way to the Hospitals emergency room, having to wait for a good hour, as there were more important patients. A familiar face greeted them.

"Tamaki, Kyouya? What's going on?" Natsu asked with a curious look placed on her soft features.

"Mind giving Kyouya a check up, he had a bit of a breakdown and was heaving for a while. He doesn't seem to good." Tamaki said with a bright smile, giving the nurse a wink. She put it off, as he charmed everyone, and led Kyouya back with her into a private room.

"Well, what I can ask right away is would you like anything to take for anxiety and depression? It would help." Natsu said, knowing and understanding Kyouya without a word coming from him. She had known about the wounds he had obtainer on his wrists since she first saw him.

"Please…" he sounded pitiful. He was tired, hurting, and just wanted to fall into a dreamless sleep for a good twelve hours.

"All right, I'm going to give you some sleeping pills for now. Just for a short time, just so your body can begin to recuperate with sleep and relaxation. But first, would you mind telling me why you turned to this?" Natsu said grabbing his wrist and flipping it up to show cuts. Kyouya looked ashamed and pulled his wrist away and slipped his sleeve back down over it.

"I…" Kyouya didn't really have a straight answer to her question. Natsu gave a sigh and swatted him on the shoulder gently.

"Don't you dare do it again or I'll definitely have to do something about it. Not that I shouldn't be now, but Tamaki seems to be taking good care of you. Just don't let anything get to you." Natsu smiled and handed him his prescription sheet before walking him out. "I also want you to talk to Tamaki about this" she added before they came back into the waiting room.

Kyouya was at a loss for words since everything just seemed to be happening that day. He didn't know how much more he could handle form it all. Such as Tamaki getting hurt for his sake, the twins stepping in, and now another visit to the ER.

The rest of the night played out like it normally would, he and Tamaki doing their homework together and barely talking much. Then cuddling together before falling asleep. It was all completely normal, at least until morning.

Tamaki had shoved him off the bed to wake him up, making his temper shorten to all but a hair's width. "We need to go to school, so get up!" Tamaki playfully shouted, now being in the bathroom. Kyouya shook his head before walking into the bathroom behind Tamaki.

"Must you wake me like that…" Kyouya said before turning the sink on and splashing cold water onto his face. Tamaki was sitting on the closed toilet lid brushing his teeth, so all he could do was nod his head. "It hurt…" Kyouya mumbled, moving away form the sink so Tamaki could rinse his mouth.

"Sorry, but you wouldn't have woken up otherwise." Tamaki laughed before leaving Kyouya by himself. Tamaki had gone to get dressed and place Kyouya's clothes out. It wasn't long before Kyouya came back out, having seemed to take a shower. Tamaki smiled, waiting for him to get dressed before taking his hand into his own.

"Everything is going to be fine at school today, I'll stay by your side the whole time if you don't mind. Even with the club." Tamaki said as they walked outside to the limousine for school.

"I'd like that… thank you." Kyouya said with a smile. He knew that today was going to be pressuring, but he could handle it.

Review please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Kyouya and Tamaki arrived at the school, hurrying to make it to their first hour class without being late. Not that it mattered, Tamaki could persuade any female teacher they had, which they just so happened to for first hour.

The played out as normal as others, Kyouya avoiding most people until the Host Club was to begin. Tamaki and Kyouya made sure to be late before arriving, but not late enough to make the guests wait, just the other members.

"Kyouya-chan!" Honey exclaimed when he stepped in the door behind Tamaki. Hikaru and Kaoru's heads spun towards the door, both of them then giving a smile and a wave. Haruhi was bust cleaning up around the room, waiting for the ladies to come.

"And no greeting to Daddy!" Tamaki said with an over emotional voice before going to sulk in a corner. "Some children you are…" the blond muttered afterwards.

"So… any theme for today?" Haruhi asked, walking over after cleaning up. Kyouya was about to answer her when Tamaki cut in, darting over form his spot in the corner.

"Not today. Today we are just being ourselves." Tamaki said, flipping his hair back in a handsome gesture towards Haruhi. Kyouya just gave a small glare and stalked off to the nearest seat to sit in, Hikaru and Kaoru coming up next to him.

"So, how are you doing?" Hikaru asked his arms wrapped protectively around Kaoru.

"Better, Tamaki is being very helpful. Not that you two weren't. Thank you." Kyouya said looking up to them with a smile. Hikaru and Kaoru just smiled back and went off to their own business.

Soon the girls were starting to flood in, not being able to contain themselves. Kyouya was sitting next to Tamaki, his head resting on the blonds shoulder. The girls crowded around, most taking seats around the two of them.

"Kyouya, how are you feeling?" one girls voice rang out.

"Are you better?" then another girls voice.

"What happened?" and another.

"Ladies, calm down. Kyouya is tired today." Tamaki hushed them all while Kyouya kept leaning on Tamaki.

"Is he going to be all right, Tamaki?" a young red head asked.

"With me staying by his side, of course he will be." Tamaki answered, giving Kyouya a sideways hug momentarily, sending the fan-girls reeling.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~Line Break~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The rest of the week stayed the same as that day. Kyouya and Tamaki sticking together, Tamaki handling the things Kyouya couldn't. The weekend finally came by again, but not carrying the brightest news.

The police had phone Yuzuru, Tamaki's father, while the boys were at school that Friday. He had told him news that someone had came in and bailed Yoshio out of custody until the court date which was yet to be assigned. Yuzuru had taken o slight amusement form the phone call, and decided to go and wait downstairs for the boys to come home.

When Kyouya and Tamaki did arrive home, not to long later, they were laughing and joking about something or another. At least until Tamaki caught sight of his father and the sour expression her wore on his face.

"Something the matter dad?" Tamaki asked carefully, not wanting to make his dad more frustrated.

"Yoshio was bailed out of custody…" Yuzuru snapped slightly, but cooled own watching the expressions on the teens change.

Tamaki's went from confused and wondering to an angry expression. Kyouya's went from a slightly confused look to one of absolute fear.

"_Now he'll come after Tamaki and I…._" Kyouya thought to himself quickly, eyes wide. He dropped his schoolbag in shock, and looked down and away from Tamaki and Yuzuru.

"Nothings going to happen Kyouya, you hear me. I'll protect you." Tamaki stated, anger in his words. Yuzuru took his chance to leave, letting it sit in with Kyouya and Tamaki for the time being.

Tamaki and Kyouya decided to go put their bags upstairs and relax until later that night, around 7p.m. They went into the kitchen, searching for a snack.

"What do you think is going to happen now?" Kyouya asked form his seat up on the counter. Tamaki was looking though the cupboards for something in the meantime.

"Hopefully nothing. Don't worry about it." Tamaki said with a smile, trying to ease Kyouya's anxiety. "By the way, did you take your medicine yet?" Tamaki inquired.

"Oh, I forgot. I will go and do that now though." Kyouya said with a little worry and darted over to the stairs to go up and get his pills form the bathroom.

Kyouya made his way upstairs slowly, thinking he heard something, but put it off as one of the maids working. Walking down the dim hallway he made it into the bathroom, leaving the door open. Rummaging through the cabinet, he found his three pills bottles. Tamaki had been nice enough to store them there, easy access.

Taking one of each different pill he popped them into his mouth, swallowing them without the need for water and putting the bottles back away. Just as he was about to leave the bathroom though, a hand slapped itself across his mouth to stop any sound. But the hand help a cloth with a drug of some sort on it that made Kyouya quickly loose consciousness as he breathed it in.

WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT AHEAD! You've been warned

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~Kyouya's POV~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I woke up to the smell of dampness, like a musty odor. It was bearable, but the draft that blew across my skin wasn't. Instantly I knew where I was. The memory came back and hit me hard, my body flinching involuntarily.

I was tied up with ropes around my wrists again, most likely against a wall. My torso was left bear, my eyes blindfolded.

"Awake now are we?" It was a voice I didn't recognize, it sounded gruff. My body tensed, an adrenaline rush pumping through it as the fear coursed through my every nerve.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered out, trying to pinpoint where the voice came from.

"No one you need to know… just a friend of your fathers. He said he wouldn't mind if I _roughed_ you up a bit…" the man's voice drew near, and I could feel his hot breath on my throat. I wanted to gag, more so get out of wherever I was.

"You wouldn't dare…" I whispered out, trying to be stronger than I felt. I heard him chuckle before his lips closed over mine. I tried to struggle away, push him off, but it was no use.

His tongue was trying to force its way into my mouth, but I refused to open up for him. Suddenly a pain shot through my ribs and forced me to cry out, giving him an opening. He had punched me in my left ribcage, so apparently he had a thing for pain as I could feel his arousal press against my thigh.

I refused to cry as his mouth attacked mine, moving down to my neck and chest where he bit and nibbled, leaving more marks on my pale skin. It only added to all the numerous others. I didn't want to cry because it showed weakness, and I didn't want whoever this man was to have that kind of satisfaction.

I did however cry out when he gripped my hips like a vice, thrusting against me to try and get some reaction out of me. To my distaste I felt myself harden against my will, but only halfway.

"That's more like it, little whore." The man ground out, removing his hands form my hips to remove the rest of my clothing. I struggled more at that point, kicking and lashing out. I know a landed at least a few good kicks before her slammed me back into the wall, almost knocking the wind out of me. "We're going to do this a hard way." The man growled at me, flipping me around to face the wall and making my arms twist painfully. There would be so many bruises… I couldn't even think about it.

The next thing I knew was him forcefully shoving into me, fast. I screamed out, my voice cracking slightly from the agony. He started moving at a rough pace, and I could feel myself tearing. The warm blood I felt trickling down my legs made my stomach churn, but I was to focused on the pain, the feeling of it all.

His nails were digging into my hips, my thighs, and my chest. Whatever he could wrap his hands around at the time. After one very powerful thrust, my right arm had enough and I heard more then felt the bone crack. My voice was so hoarse I could barely even scream out the pain anymore… so I decided to just force myself into unconsciousness, not that I really needed to. My body couldn't endure it and I drifted off, trying to forget everything.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~Tamaki's POV~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I heard the sound of a slight crash upstairs and couldn't keep myself form wondering. "_I'm going to go see if Kyouya is all right…_"

Taking the stairs two at a time I quickly made my over to where the bathroom door was now slightly cracked open, light flooding out of it. "Kyouya?" I asked, poking my head in and then walking in completely. I glanced around and saw he wasn't in there and I was about to turn around and check in my room until I felt the cold of a metal barrel on my back. Looking behind myself, I saw Yoshio, Kyouya's father, with a gun held to my back.

"So it comes to this… really?" I asked in a serious tone, my face not showing any emotion at all. Funny thing was, I didn't feel scared.

Yoshio chuckled and pressed the gun harder into my spine, I didn't move, merely blinked. "Don't think Kyouya is innocent… he's done a lot to deserve the treatment he has gotten, and is getting right now." Yoshio said with yet another chuckle and smirked. My blood boiled at the last comment.

"_Is getting right now!_" I shouted at myself, but I knew I had to keep cool to stay alive.

"May I intervene, but what has he done? Maybe I've chosen the wrong side in this argument." Tamaki said with a slight curiosity.

"You mean he hasn't told you." Yoshio grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him, but the gun was now held to my chest. "He made his mother kill herself. It was his fault for making her leave me. He never seemed to even care after her death!" Yoshio said, keeping quiet as not to attract any attention to himself. "He never learned his lesson, even after everything!" Yoshio faltered for a moment and I saw my opening. Snapping my right arm out I grabbed the gun away from his hand and attempted to slam him against the bathroom wall.

Only it didn't play out like that. His finger was quick, pulling the trigger when the barrel was at my shoulder. The bullet made contact, sending me a few steps backward, but I had the gun in my good hand and arm, aimed right for his head. From my pocket that held my cell phone I had sent Kaoru and Hikaru a call, on speakerphone, so they heard everything. Including the gunshot.

"D-don't move." I shouted at him, my finger going against the trigger. He was afraid; I could see it in his eyes. Pain radiated up form my shoulder, but I put that aside.

"Like you could shoot!" Yoshio spat back at me and tried a quick advance on me.

"_God forgive me…_" I muttered in my head before pulling the trigger, at the same time my father came into view and saw the scene unfold.

The shot had gone low as I was tackled and it Yoshio in the foot, but the force of his tackle sent us into the window, the glass shattering as we fell out and plummeted towards the ground.

"Tamaki!" I heard my father yell out form behind us. As I was falling, the few seconds that I was, I could hear the sirens of Police cars and ambulances in the background. It was the last thing I heard before I made impact.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~Normal POV~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Police officers were all around, scanning the area for more weapons and threats and taking in reports. Hikaru and Kaoru were just arriving as they saw something falling in the bright and flashing lights form all the vehicles. It was Tamaki and Yoshio, falling form the window.

The twins froze in their places and just watched in a slight stupor.

Medics acted fast, getting both men onto stretchers and into ambulances that sped off to the hospital. Yuzuru stated everything that occurred and that Kyouya was missing, and that meant nothing good. Everything was abuzz and Hikaru and Kaoru could only watch as it all happened, trying to understand where things had gone wrong.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~Chapter END~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I was going to make a cliffhanger in so many spots… like right before Kyouya's POV and post two or three chapters tonight but I combined it all. Then I was going to end it after it said "I muttered in my head before pulling the trigger, at the same time my father came into view and saw the scene unfold."

Hope you enjoy, I really need Reviews and Ideas so bad!!!!

Kaity: A Rape scene???!!!

Me: Yep…. I needed some plot-filler thing.

Kaity: I suppose… I like ^.^

Me: Thanks!

Also, Thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

Lovers Revenge

hippy101

Caiuslover

X

Jessie Sinnfold

Arashi-no-Shadow

whatever

tehbeccabeast

-My Comments-

I plan to add some sibling reactions here, it's coming together.

You will get a Lemon in the future, hopefully not to far away!!! So don't be mad since there isn't one yet.

And yes, you're getting more


	7. Chapter 7

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~Tamaki's POV~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I could hear the sound of monitors beeping and people's movements, yet I didn't have the strength to move. I simply opened my eyes to an unbearably bright light.

I was in the hospital, hooked up to a heart monitor and have 3 different IV's in my left arm, my right being set in a cast.

"Tamaki? Are you awake?" is was Kaoru's voice; he was leaning over the bed to look at me.

"Y-yea…" my voice cracked when I talked, but I gave him a small smile as my way of saying I was fine.

"Good." I heard him breath out. "You had us all scared. You've been out for a while." Kaoru shakily said, wanting to cry knowing Tamaki was all right.

"Wait… how long?' I asked in confusion. Surely it couldn't have been that long.

"Well, you've been out since Friday night and it's Monday morning. Be lucky we have a week off of school." Kaoru said while laughing at the expression on my face. A thought suddenly hit me and I moved to sit up but my back refused.

I let out a gasp of pain and sunk back into the pillows, worrying Kaoru. Soon enough the morphine I was having steadily pumped into me little by little kicked in.

"Where's Kyouya?" I immediately asked, fear shooting through me. Kaoru got a painful expression on his face, like he didn't want to say it.

"He's…" Kaoru paused and I immediately felt guilt wash over me. "He's okay! Don't worry about that, Hikaru is with him right now." Kaoru quickly said as not to give me a heart attack.

"Can I see him…?" I needed to see it with my own eyes to believe it. I needed to know he was okay.

"Tamaki… I'll go ask a nurse." Kaoru said with slight sympathy. Soon enough, a familiar face walked in.

"Back again I see, and in bad condition. You can't even walk!" Natsu exclaimed upon seeing me. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes, and they weren't fake so I could have my way. "I'll let you see him, you just need to get into a wheelchair. It may hurt… but it's what you want." Natsu said with a little frown.

I was soon enough seated in a wheelchair, my IV bags hanging above me and Kaoru was pushing me down hallways in the hospital to Kyouya's room.

**!!!!!!!!!~Line Break~!!!!!!!!!**

It was a shock when I entered the room, seeing Kyouya like he was. He was hooked up to a heart monitor, IV's, and a breathing machine. He torso was covered with bandages, his right arm broken as mine was. His wrists were wrapped in bandages also, and from the skin I could see there were more bruises. He was in a coma…

Kaoru pushed me right over to Kyouya's side and then left the room, Hikaru in trail behind him. They waited outside the door though, in case anything happened.

Careful of my own IV's I reached my hand up to stroke some hair out of his face. "Looks like we took quiet the beating, but you got it worse." I said to no one in particular. I suppose you could say I was talking to Kyouya. I felt the worst guilt and pain for letting everything happen to him, again. "Seems like I wasn't strong enough… enough to protect you." I whispered the last part, looking away and over to where the lines on the heart monitor were.

I watched for a while, before going back to talking. "Nothing is your fault in the end, Kyouya. Nothing will ever be your fault when it comes to this. I got hurt trying to protect you it is my fault. Just… wake up for me and be okay." I said letting my tears fall as I leaned my head on the bed beside him.

Hikaru and Kaoru were soon enough to come in and interrupt. "Tamaki…" Hikaru said a bit slowly. I wiped the tears form my face and looked up to him. "I could ask them to move your bed so you could stay in here with Kyouya." Hikaru finished a small smile, trying to cheer me up. I nodded my head, not trusting my own voice. He and Kaoru left to go and make the transfer and I lay my head back down.

It seemed like the instant I did I was able to hear a soft whisper. I became curious and looked up to see two dark, watering eyes looking down at me. I felt my own tears well up and I could only place my hand over his with my condition and his.

"T-Tamaki…" Kyouya stuttered out slightly, his voice sounded raw. I leaned over and hit the nurses button, Kyouya was awake and he needed to be checked over.

"Tamaki, what is… it?" Natsu said upon entering and seeing two sets of eyes look at her. "Oh my… Kyouya how are you feeling?" she immediately asked him and rushed over to his side. She turned off one of the machines and removed the mask from his face. (The oxygen being turned off)

"Numb…" Kyouya said softly, not taking his eyes off of me. I just smiled and beamed at him.

"Good, no pain or anything. What morphine does for you, huh." Natsu joked to him, but the two of us were intent on taking each other's appearances in. She just laughed and walked out to go and find the doctor.

"I heard everything you said…" Kyouya told me gently, he wasn't crying. He seemed happy even after everything that happened.

"Your father is never getting out now Kyouya, and there is no need to go to court considering he's now in prison for life. Attempted murder…" I said with a sour look as I glance at my arm and Kyouya saw all of my body.

"He… did that?" Kyouya was shocked. I nodded.

"Shot me he did… then we ended up falling 20ft and hitting the ground. My back officially hates me. Seems like the two of us with be the broken-armed-non-walking couple for a while, eh?" I joked, getting a chuckle from Kyouya and myself. We both fell silent and then looked each other in the eyes and I could feel my own tears slip and could see his fall.

"I love you." We both said at the same time, smiles on our lips, and tears flowing down our cheeks. Hands placed together on the bedside.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~End of Chapter 7~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Thank you so much for the support, my B-day was just on the 6th so

Chapter 8 will be up whenever… I don't have much school stuff to worry about now so hopefully soon, I just got struck with writers block so I need ideas!!!!


	8. Author's Note

Hello Readers!!! I think I have some not so good news…

I'm at a complete loss for how to carry this out… and thanks to some flamers or people who post bad reviews; I really don't know how good this story is anymore.

Apparently it's like all the rest and I actually wanted it to be original… so…

I will post up the next Chapter sometime by the end of April since I'm pretty overworked right now.

**If you have any ideas at all, please, please, do not hesitate to review and give me some ideas. Could use some cheering up and ideas. Thanks!**

~Marmar23


	9. Chapter 8

It had already been a week of staying at the hospital and Kyouya was allowed to go freely, but Tamaki wasn't as he had suffered more physically serious injuries. Kyouya was to stay with the twins for the next weeks before school started and they would see Tamaki's condition when the time came. Tamaki was recovering fine along with Kyouya; except Kyouya seemed to not have any memory form the time he was taken captive up until now. It was a good thing considering what had happened, but bad because there was no evidence of who did it.

Kyouya was off at the twin's house while Tamaki sat alone in his hospital bed, trying to catch up on rest. But that day just seemed to not work out for him. He couldn't fall asleep, and worst was he had another visitor. Another as in almost every girl from school had already come to see him just in the past few days.

He expected a rush of squealing fan girls but was greeted by a familiar, hated voice. "What have you gotten yourself into this time, Tamaki." It was the voice of an elderly woman. It was Tamaki's Grandmother, Katrina. (Not the real name…. I just needed to make one up)

"Grandmother?" Tamaki asked, clearly shocked and looking over at her. She just gave him a smirk and a 'could-care-less-about-you' look.

"I have some information for you. Your father has given me permission to make you transfer schools, and come to live with me." She said curtly, turning her nose up and away from his as he gasped in shock and stuttered out incomprehensive words. "I will hear nothing form you, anyway I think being with that Ootori boy causes you trouble. I don't like him, or his family in the very least."

"How much have you heard?" Tamaki said with a glare, anger lacing his words. His grandmother just smirked at him.

"Enough to know you're coming to live with me. I've already arranged for your stuff to be brought to my home. You're leaving as soon as you can be released form the hospital." She said while taking a seat in the extra chair near the door.

"You live out of the country! Don't I have any say about this?" Tamaki nearly shouted at her, trying to keep his cool demeanor.

"Sorry, but no, you don't. I believe your father said it was the best thing for you." She said with a smugly happy look on her face. . What she said wasn't far from the truth, but she had twisted the words a bit. Tamaki looked as if he were about to cry, his face going form anger to shock.

He turned away and looked down at the bed, his vision blurring already. "Leave…" he whispered out, loud enough for her to hear.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet, I will be back in the end of the week to escort you to your new home." She told him snidely, letting the door give a soft slam behind her. Tamaki let his tears slip and sunk back into the pillows, not wanting to see or speak to anyone. He'd always known the day would come, but did it have to come at the worst possible time?

------------------------Line Break----------------------------

Kyouya had just finished fixing up his bedroom at the twins house. Yuzuru had insisted he go and stay someplace possibly safer while Tamaki was still in the hospital. Kyouya had yet to find out the real reason. The twins decided to pop in at that moment.

"Find everything to your liking?" Hikaru asked feeling opted to not walk into the room. Kyouya, even after everything, seemed to be in a great mood. He was always smiling and happy, maybe he didn't have the memory of it.

"Yes, thank you." Kyouya said while taking a seat on the bed. He was content to have somewhere safe and sheltered to stay.

"That's good, you want to go visit Tamaki? He's probably freaking out because he thinks your taking to much time." Kaoru said with a little laugh. Kyouya gave a small chuckle and agreed to go and visit the blonde.

Kyouya was in the lead with the twins in two, headed to Tamaki's hospital room. They were a few feet away form the door when a sad looking Natsu walked out of the room.

"Something wrong?" Hikaru asked curiously, taking note of a slight tension filled aura around her and the room.

"Yea… Tamaki is seriously emotional right now. I think something happened but I couldn't get what he was saying… maybe if you guys could check on him? I'm going on break." Natsu said, the same sad expression on her face as she walked away.

The three glanced at each other, and then to the door. Kyouya advanced and opened it to walk in, the twins following. Tamaki looked distressed, he was looking out the window to his right, tear streaks lining his face.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya said gently. Tamaki turned almost immediately, caught off guard. His purple eyes looked pleading and he outstretched his arms towards Kyouya who in turn gave him a hug. "What's going on?" Kyouya softly asked. He'd learned how to comfort people himself just by how he had been treated by his friends.

"I'm leaving… my Grandmother is making me live with her and my Father seems to be perfectly fine with it all!' Tamaki cried into Kyouya's chest. It was muffled, but Kyouya and the twins understood. Kyouya went rigid and the twins gaped at Tamaki, hundreds of thoughts going though their heads.

"Leaving?" Hikaru cried out.

"Doesn't she live out of country?" Kaoru shouted at the same instant.

"Oh god…" Kyouya whispered to himself as the twins had their outbursts. Tamaki couldn't even look at them, he was crying to much to even bother. "Can't you do something?" Kyouya asked softly. Tamaki just shook his head awkwardly, with it being in Kyouya's chest.

"What's going to happen to the Club now…. What's going to happen between you two?" Kaoru asked worriedly, golden eyes wide in remote shock and slight fear for what is to come. Tamaki took a little while to calm down and "sober" up.

"I'm not sure… but I'm sure you guys could continue it without me." Tamaki offered but Kyouya wanted nothing to do with it.

"What's the purpose of having a club without a King to watch over everyone? To make sure everyone is safe? To keep his Queen happy…" Kyouya mumbled the last part, feeling grief for what he caused Tamaki.

"Kyouya… I would refuse to go, I have. But it's just no use… my Grandmother hates your family for reasons that are beyond me. My father is agreeing to it… and I can't do anything about it." Tamaki said back to Kyouya. The twins were thinking while Tamaki and Kyouya argued a bit back and forth.

"Well, you honestly can't leave without a final going away party… with everyone…" Hikaru offered, Kaoru nodding in agreement. Tamaki looked over at the twins and gave look of horror.

"I can't!" he wailed out, being over dramatic. "I leave once I'm released form the hospital."

"When is that exactly?" Kaoru asked. Tamaki's eyes welled with tears again and he looked away, whispering the answer.

"When…?" Kyouya asked, sitting right next to the blonde but not getting the answer.

"Tomorrow…" Tamaki said for them all to hear. Kyouya felt tears in his won eyes and hugged the blonde. The twins nodded and gave soft apologies before taking their leave, wanting Kyouya and Tamaki to deal with everything without their interruption.

"I guess I have no choice but to say goodbye then…" Kyouya said softly into Tamaki's ear. Tamaki sadly nodded, his body shaking against Kyouya. He wanted to hug Kyouya back, but it still hurt hi ma bit and he didn't want to accidentally pull out the IV's in his arms.

"I don't want to say goodbye though…." Tamaki murmured out like a little child. Kyouya let out a little chuckle, remembering the good old days a bit.

"We can still stay in touch you know… it's not that hard. Our birthdays aren't to far off, a few months. And then we'll both be 18 and can live our lives how we want. It's only… another year of school…" Kyouya said, making a small realization about all the time they'd be apart.

"That's a year though… but you'd have to make sure to visit or at least we'd have to see each other." Tamaki said slowly, his voice taking a lighter note. "_I guess we were always meant to say goodbye at one point…_" Tamaki though sadly, but kept a smile on his face.

"I'd never forget to visit, I'd never miss day to talk with you. I wouldn't forget, ever." Kyouya said with a smile and gave Tamaki an Eskimo kiss. Tamaki laughed and gave Kyouya light peck on the lips.

A light blush passed over Kyouya's cheeks and he looked a little embarrassed and Tamaki gave a laugh, so he couldn't help but go along with it.

The two teens spent the next hour of visiting time with each other, talking and saying goodbyes and cuddling as best as they could without hurting Tamaki more. But the final goodbye came sooner than expected when Katrina, or rather Tamaki's grandmother, showed up.

"Seems like you two have spent enough alone time together." She said with a voice of disgust, giving Kyouya a glare. "You're being released tonight Tamaki, we leave later tonight." She said with a smirk, knowing it would crush the males' hearts to hear that.

"All right…" Tamaki said with a slight agreeing tone, which shocked his grandmother. Kyouya stood back as Tamaki was taken off the IV's and placed into a wheelchair before moving to his side again.

"I guess this is our last goodbye… I'm going to miss your random ideas when it comes to the club, along with everyone else." Kyouya spoke softly so Tamaki's Grandma wouldn't hear. Kyouya had started pushing the wheelchair, following the woman he hated most.

"I'm going to miss having you around to help with all my math homework…" Tamaki said, tilting his head back to look at the dark haired male. They kept exchanging sentences of the sort until they reached the outside doors, which lead to a limo. This was the last spot Kyouya would see Tamaki.

"I'm going to miss you…" Tamaki said with a small tear in his eye. Kyouya wiped it away for him and leaned down to give him a kiss. It shocked Tamaki slightly, but he gently pressed his lips back against Kyouya's before they broke away.

"I love you Tamaki, so don't do anything stupid without me around, 'kay?" Kyouya said with a forced smile. Tamaki just nodded and gave Kyouya one last hug before being helped into the limo.

Kyouya watched with a pain in his chest as the limo drove off, and he couldn't help but let a few tears slip. He felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. It was a text… form Tamaki. It read:

**Miss you already… 3**

Kyouya wiped his eyes and gave a smile before calling to get a ride from the twins. It was going to be a long night, Kyouya concluded, as he stood out in thw blowing wind.

-------------Line Break---------------

It was late, almost 9pm as Tamaki sat waiting in the airport. Getting ready to leave for his Grandmother's house. It wasn't going to be until later the next day that they would arrive and he could move in. There was one stop at another airport before they would arrive at their final destination. Over the speakers his flight was called and he was soon enough on the plane and in his seat. He sat next to the window in his own one seat section.

They were soon in the air, his whispered last goodbye blowing into the wind. He had the headphones of an iPod in his ears and he was listening to the radio to fall asleep. A softer song came playing in his head and he couldn't help but close his eyes and let his mind wander as they lyrics went through his head.

It's late at night and I can't sleep Missing you just runs too deep Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile Every kiss I can't forget This aching heart ain't broken yet Oh God I wish I could make you see 'Cause I know this flame isn't dying So nothing can stop me from trying I just want to be with you 'Cause living is so hard to do When all I know is trapped inside your eyes The future I cannot forget This aching heart ain't broken yet Oh God I wish I could make you see 'Cause I know this flame isn't dying So nothing can stop me from trying…

------------------End of Chapter 8----------------

I wasn't really sure of what to do… and I think the ending to this chapter is the best so…

I hope you all enjoy and like, since I got this done like right away. Please review; your ideas are still welcomed.


	10. Chapter 9

**--------------------------Tamaki's POV--------------------------**

I was jolted awake by the airplane touching down at our first airport stop. I had to wonder for a little bit how long I have fallen asleep. My iPod had automatically turned off, and I wasn't up for turning it back on to check the time.

I was soon enough casually resting in my wheelchair in a little lobby like section of the airport. I remembered about Kyouya and quickly got out my cell phone. There was only one new text message on it:

Goodnight Tama-chan, Love you 3

I gave a soft smile and hit the reply button, quickly texting back good morning. It was only 7am so I doubted he would be awake. But in less than a minute my phone vibrated with a reply. The conversation was like this:

K: Morning Tama, are you at your new home yet?

**T: Nope, I have 2 wait 2 get on another plane. Gr.**

**K: I miss you; call me when you get there.**

**T: I plan on it.**

**K: I'm going back 2 sleep, bye! 3**

**T: Bye 3**

I sat back and relaxed, waiting for my flight to be called. It was going to be another 5-hour trip, so I decided to catch up on some more sleep.

**--------------Normal POV-----------------**

Kyouya woke up once again at noon, stretching and rolling out of bed. He quickly got dressed before checking his phone again. No new messages. He gave a sigh and decided to walk downstairs, slightly forgetting his way around the twin's house. He luckily found the kitchen and grabbed something to drink before deciding to take a walk outside. In the backyard of the mansion-like house he noticed the twins had a flower garden and he decided to waltz around for a bit.

He found a wooden bench underneath the shade of a climbing rose terrace and took a seat. Just as he did his phone rang, and he knew it could only be one person.

"Hello?" he asked, containing his excitement.

"Kyouya!" he heard and excited blonde's voice chime back. "I'm here! We're still in the airport though, but I'm still here!"

"Have fun?" Kyouya laughed a little, feeling his heart lighten at the sounds of Tamaki's voice.

"No, not really… you weren't here with me. I'll be at my new home pretty soon though. We just got picked up." Tamaki said, his voice dropping slightly.

"It's alright, I'll visit you soon. Just don't get into any trouble." Kyouya spoke softly, feeling lonely. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he sniffled slightly. Something Tamaki picked up on.

"Oh Kyouya, it's alright. Don't cry for me please. I miss you too much right now but I know we'll be together again soon enough." Tamaki soothingly spoke back to him. He could hear Kyouya's little nod of agreement.

"But what am I going to do at school without you around… and the host club. We go back in another week, I know. But still…" Kyouya asked with a bit of remorse. He quickly wiped at his eyes once more.

"Kyouya…" Tamaki's face dropped, his smile far gone. He was already in the house, barely paying attention to anything. Tamaki decided to stay outside in his wheelchair and relax in the sun. Or try to at least.

"I wish things would go back to how they were Tamaki. Remember how things used to be; we always used to smile together with Honey, Mori, and the twins. Even Haruhi. Everything used to be so fun and now after everything… I can't help but think this is my entire fault. I was the one who got you into this and if I hadn't you would not have been hurt and you wouldn't have to leave. Why didn't I stop you form leaving…?" Kyouya was crying the whole time, the last question being asked to no one unparticular.

**----------------------------Tamaki's POV---------------------------**

I felt my heart clench painfully at the sound of his voice. I never thought I'd hear him like this, especially over me. How I missed him so much at that one moment in my life… it was… sad. I knew I would end up hurting myself more in the long run, but I would do it.

"Kyouya, I don't care what happens to me. I'll be home by the time school tarts up again, I'll figure it out… so just wait for me. Don't tell anyone, it's our little secret, right?" I asked with a small smile at the end, remembering our childhood. I heard Kyouya's obvious shock but he agreed nonetheless.

"Tamaki what are you getting yourself into now…?" he asked with some worry, but happiness was there.

"Kyouya, I would do anything for the person who I love the most. It took me till now to realize that though… I Love You Kyouya. I will never let you fall; I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all… even if saving you sends me to Heaven." I spoke true words, he was my life and I'd do anything for him to be safe and happy. Hell, I've already taken a bullet trying to get though his dad to find him and save him.

I wasn't shocked when I heard quiet sobs on the other end of the line. I gave him some time to calm down so he could speak to me. It wasn't to long before I heard his beautiful voice once more.

"Tamaki… I Love You Too…." Kyouya sounded so happy even through all the tears. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"We'll get through this, just put up with it for a week. I got to go now though; I'll call you later tonight. Bye." I said, hearing him say his goodbye before ending the call. I knew I could live through this next week or so and then I'd see him and hold him again.

**-------------------Kyouya's POV---------------------**

After the call with Tamaki I sat out in the garden, waiting for my tears to stop and I watched the birds flutter about around. I was pulled out of my little daze by one of the twins calling me.

"Kyouya, where'd you go?" It was Kaoru, he sounded slightly distressed at my disappearance. I stood and walked out of the garden so he could see me, but I gave myself away by wiping my eyes. "Something happen, you look like you've been crying?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

"It's okay Kaoru, I was just talking with Tamaki on the phone. You know him and all…" I said with a small smile, one that wasn't forced and I know Kaoru picked up on it.

"Ah, well Hikaru and I were just wondering if you wanted… something to eat. I forget what time it is." Kaoru said with a small frown. I looked down at my watched and noticed it was two in the afternoon.

"I haven't eaten anything all day so I guess I'm hungry." I said with a small smile.

"That's good then, just tell one of the maid's what you want and they'll cook it for you. I have to go find Hikaru, we're having a video game marathon, want to join?" Kaoru asked excitedly. I shook my head and he saddened slightly.

"I'll come and watch once I eat, how's that/" I asked, not wanting to make him feel bad. He acted like such a child at times.

"Sure, well I'm off." He said before bolting towards the house. I couldn't help but laugh again and follow, walking of course, after him.

I came to that conclusion that the rest of the week would be bearable, as long as there was nothing to exerting and mainly relaxing. As long as nothing bad happened and all went well I would be happy, have Tamaki with me again, and things would go back to normal.

**--------------------Normal POV-------------------**

Kyouya and the twins were having their videogame marathon and having a blast. It included, well every videogame the twins owned, popcorn and chip being thrown at each other, laughs being shared, and just fun.

"Hikaru you're a cheater! You keep winning!' Kaoru whined loudly, losing another fight against Hikaru and Mortal Combat.

"How can I cheat? It's almost impossible, I don't have any codes for anything and I doubt you even can!" Hikaru argued back. The twins were leaning against the foot of the bed on the floor with Kyouya on top, watching form in between them.

"Yea, well take this!" Kaoru said with a laugh, throwing a handful of popcorn at Hikaru. Hikaru in turn retaliated with nachos, missing and hit Kyouya.

"Okay, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get!" Kyouya shouted happily, jumping up and grabbing pillows. He tossed one each to the twins and held him own. "Let's do this the real way." Kyouya said. The controllers and food were pushed out of the way momentarily and the pillow fight started.

The twins both went after each other, leaving Kyouya to watch, at least until they turned on him. Hikaru and Kaoru both jumped at Kyouya, who was standing on the bed. Kyouya tried to block but was knocked onto the bed, before falling off, Hikaru and Kaoru following with the force of their attacks. Shouts and laughs echoed in the room until the small tussle was over.

Kyouya was hurt, but not to bad. He had fallen and bruised his shoulder and one of the twin's feet had hit him in the ribs. Kaoru had some small scrapes and a bumped head, but Hikaru had it worse. Hikaru was left with a black eye from it all. Kyouya and Kaoru couldn't help but laugh.

"You look like a panda now…" Kaoru tried to remain calm but burst out laughing, and Hikaru and Kyouya couldn't help but join in. It had already gotten late in the evening and Kyouya's cell phone rang. The twins quieted down while Kyouya grabbed it and answered the call, sounding out of breath.

"Hello." Kyouya said, not even checking whom the call was from.

"Kyouya! It's Tamaki, why do you sound so out of breath?" Tamaki asked sounding happy then worried.

"Pillow fight with the twins… Hikaru looks like a panda now with a black eye. I'm okay though, just some bruises. We fell off the bed… well I was sort of tackled but the twins fell so." Kyouya said with a laugh, knowing Tamaki would be wondering.

"Wow… you guys sure are stupid sometimes. Just be careful, I would hate for you to have a black eye. I just called to say goodnight and that I love you." Tamaki answered with a chuckle.

"Alright then, goodnight. I love you too. Bye." Kyouya said before ending the call. He looked up to see the twins watching him.

"Aww..." They both said, having heard the 'I love you'. Kyouya blushed slightly before the three of them returned to the video games, not getting into any other physical fights, except on the games.

**------------------------End of Chapter 9----------------------**

I feel so bad it took so long; I had a lot going on so I made sure to add some good things in the chapter. Writer's block sucks… I plan on having them out sooner after June and in the summer so. Hope you enjoyed!!!

**R&R Please!!! **


	11. Chapter 10

It had already been a week and Tamaki was not back yet. It was already time for the Host club once again and Kyouya was lying on the couch alone, unsure of what to do.

"Come on Kyouya, I'm sure he's okay." Kaoru spoke gently, not wanting to startle. They had all just arrived in the music room. Honey and Mori were busy decorating and getting things ready. Haruhi was fending off the girls outside and making them wait till it was time.

"I know... but he promised me..." Kyouya shakily breathed out, trying to pull himself together. Hikaru and Kaoru glanced at each other, golden eyes locking. They pulled Kyouya up into a three person hug.

"That days not over yet. Relax." Hikaru comforted, pulling out of the hug as Haruhi walked over.

"You should be ready, the girls were just let in." Haruhi spoke with a wide smile, making sure everyone was okay.

Honey and Mori were together, Hikaru and Kaoru were togehter, and Kyouya was on his own as Haruhi made sure everyone was happy.

It had been a good 15 minutes of hosting for Kyouya before Haruhi walked over with a bright smile. The girls Kyouya was entertaining paused the conversation.

"I'll take over, you have a special guest to tend to in the other room." Haruhi said with her wide grin, keeping Kyouya oblivious.

-BREAK-

Kyouya walked slowly to the door, leading to a more private room. He wasn't sure of what to expect, his mixed emotions making him slightly dizzy. Upon opening and closing the door to the room, he didn't see anyone. But once the door was safely shut behind him, he noticed.

Sitting in a wheelchair, watching out the window, was Tamaki. He looked paler and tired, but not a whole lot had changed. Maybe his hair had gotten a tad longer, but Kyouya noticed nothing else.

"T-Tamaki..." Kyouya whispered out, watching through teary eyes as the blond looked over at him. A smile was on his face as always.

"I'm home." Tamaki laughed a little, sending Kyouya into a fit of tears and over to hug him. They embraced, basking in each others warmth, both crying tears of happiness.

"I missed you so much, I love you Tamaki." Kyouya choked out, tilting his head up to capture Tamaki in a kiss. It was needy, but still soft and caring.

"You have no idea Kyouya. I love you too." Tamaki whispered out against Kyouya's lips. Gazes locked together to see all the emotions.

"Looks like we're a family again." Kyouya laughed a bit, watching Tamaki's small look of shock. A smile replaced it soon enough when he understood.

"Mommy and Daddy, together again." Tamaki said while reaching out and pulling Kyouya into another hug. The Host club was back together again.

More so, Kyouya and Tamaki were together again. And they couldn't be Happier.

-End-

**End of the Story... YES I AM ALIVE .**

**Stupid files and all this and that crap... and life... I completely forgot about the story until I got more reviews and then I had to spend a week thinking of ideas and I got this.**

**:) So sorry if it's not what you wanted... but I hope you enjoyed anyway.**


End file.
